The Story of A Mindless Weapon
by HinLover
Summary: **Testing out my story from another site on here** Iron Bull may never have admitted it out loud, but he has more going on in his head than how much he likes to hurt things. Granted that is a big part of his thoughts, but so is one thing he'd never dream of hurting...out of the bedroom anyway.
1. We Met On The Battlefield

Alright! So, this will be my first DA fanfic! Exciting! I just started playing DA: Inquisition and I'm now and addict, but as I was looking through the fiction on here, I came to find it is sorely lacking in Iron Bull! Shame! SO, I am taking it upon myself to write HIS side of the story. Maybe it'll give some insight to those who just can't get beneath Bull's, admittedly rough outer shell. There will be SPOILERS! Also I am going to take some creative liberties, but all in all:

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Bioware owns all DA characters and story and so on and so forth, I'm just making stuff up for my own personal pleasure, and that of my audience.*****

I do just really hope you guys will like this. After this I may even do a Cullen fic, his romance was just so….ROMANTICAL. Not sure if that's a word, but it fits lol. Well, without further ado, here is your fic ;)

Oh, PS there will be sexual content, and sexual themes, all that smutty goodness, thrown in. Bull has QUITE the imagination. And foul language…he also has a potty mouth. Also when all is said and done after the intro, its set after the games has ended. I feel that makes it easier for my creative liberties...and I don't have to remember ALL their conversations verbatim lol

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The first time he saw her it was like he had been doused by cool rain after a hard battle. A shock to the system that leaves your whole body tingling, not knowing whether it wants to keep its hot adrenalin rush or let the cool balm of calm soothe its nerves. It was just coincidence that they had happened to have just finished up a battle on the shore of the Storm Coast, where as you would probably imagine, is prone to showers.

He'd never admit this to anyone, hell probably not even her, but his heart had skipped a beat when his eyes had landed on her. He wouldn't go so far as to call it a flutter, fluttering was NOT masculine. Calling it a skip makes it sound dangerous, like something that could kill you. Kind of sexy. That worked for him. Which fit just fine because his first impression of her was far from /She had just sent one last fiery blast from her staff. Her breath was coming in fast and she had hair tumbling into her face. She was Qunari, which didn't surprise him, he had be informed as much. Her being a mage had surprised him, only because if she had grown up under the Qun she probably would've been someone's house pet, instead of the unofficial leader of the Inquisition. Knowing that, her being Tal-Vashoth wasn't even so big a deterrent. That and the fact that she was a walking wet dream. Walking wet dreams were hot no matter their religious background.

He had studied her while everyone settled after the fight, before he had to greet her. In ways she was very like most Qunari women. She was tall, of course she was, but even with her horns Bull would bet that she didn't even reach his collarbone. So short for a Qunari. Her horns curved sleekly back from the sides of her head, waving slightly. Both had ornate iron tips, probably a mage thing, he'd never seen any other Qunari with them, most were fine with the natural look. Bull had to admit the way the sharp points glinted in the shallow sunlight like a knife had him wondering if they'd hurt as good as they looked like they did. His gaze slid to the sloppy bun she had tied haphazardly back between her horns.

She was a red head, he was very partial to red heads. Though her red wasn't like most he'd seen. It was deep and dark, almost the red of blood. That also worked for him. He lowered his eyes to her face, glad and yet disappointed her eyes were not on him yet, she was looking elsewhere. He took the moment. She was tan, not an unusual color for Qunari, but not as common as his own gray coloring. Her cheeks were rosy from exertion. Her face was definitely no Qunari face though. It was soft and round, hell she even had a dainty llittle chin, almost like one of those foppish Orlesian nobles. He frowned, her nose was small too, from the looks of it never been broken or cracked, and her mouth...Bull lost himself for a moment. Her mouth was definitely not Qunari. Oh most Qunari had wide mouths, with full lips, but hers were plump. Upper and bottom lip were equally full, and the corners turned up even though she wasn't smiling. Making her look like she had a sexy little secret you'd never know. And they were pink. Not your run of the mill rose petal pink, most women's mouth pink, but a dark, bruised by kisses pink. Rough kisses.

Bull cleared his throat as inaudibly as he could and tugged his gaze away from her mouth, that could take him down a dangerous road. He flicked his gaze to her eyes. They were big and round, soft almost like you'd see from one of those Hart does. Long lashes the same color of her hair framed pale green eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. Qunari didn't usually carry such contrasting colors. She was an anomaly. Bull pulled his face into a bland expression as he let his gaze drift lower. Thank the Qun for mages robes. Her light flowing robes did nothing to hide the curves underneath. She was muscular, that much he could tell, but she had filled out n all the right places. She was a lot softer than most Qunari, and much more well-endowed...maybe even more so than the Tamassaren. His eyes drank in the dips and swells that were revealed when her red robes fluttered in the breeze. His stomach gave an answering catch. Then she turned towards him, her dark red brows drawn over her pale green eyes. It was then that Bull knew this "little" Tal-Vashoth was going to be an issue for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iron Bull hid a grin behind his tankard of ale as he watched Avyanna Adaar, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, wobble on her bar stool across the tavern. He was in his usual chair in the back, a place where he could watch the entrance of every door and even the stairs. He was too well trained to leave his back to an open room, even with the world in its current state of "peace". The Inquisitor had been drinking since they'd gotten back this afternoon from their latest foray for supplies. She'd been in a hell of a mood since earlier in the morning.

They had still been a few hours out from Skyhold, and banter had been light along with the mood. Adaar, himself, Varric and Dorian had all gone out this time, and as per usual talk between Bull and the Tevinter was...interesting. After the initial comments on Dorian being Tevinter he found it quite hilarious to tease him. Not only did it get the mustachioed man flustered, it irritated the hell out of Adaar.

He had slid a glance to Dorian who was giving him a scowl to end all scowls. Bull gave him a grin and a wink before sitting up a little straighter on his Battle Nug's back. He gave the big beast a pat on its tough gray shoulder as Dorian huffed and gathered the reins of his Orlesian Courser, and nudge him with and ankle to pick up his pace. The horse snorted at the indignity and ignored the Tevinter's command, instead sidling to the right, closer to Bull's mount. Bull laughed. Out of the corners of his eye he saw Adaar glance back curiously at them from the back of her big bay. Bull ignored her and instead focused fully on Dorian.

"Quite the stink eye you've got going there Dorian." Dorian gave him a side glance.

"Just thinking back to our tousle with those bandits yesterday." Bull chuckled at Dorian's offput tone.

"And?" The mage huffed and turn himself to face Bull as best he could.

"You stood there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some..." He gestured at Bull's Nugalope with a lifted lip. "Beast of burden with no thought save one of conquest.

Bull grinned, he was used to that. Most people thought that of him. Adaar had turned back around and Varric, who had been trailing behind them, had moved his shaggy brown mountain pony up between Bull and Dorian, covertly looking from one to the other with a huge smile. Then a wicked thought crossed his mind. He and Dorian had an understanding. Of course the Tevinter had come on to Bull before now, Bull had declined, and there were no hard feelings. He'd just told the Mage, that while he was flattered, his interests were...occupied. He'd caught Inquisitor's terrible attempts at flirting with him. He was just taking his time getting back to her on it though. He liked the chase…her chase of him anyway. His of her had barely begun. When Dorian had quizzed him on why he hadn't just man handled the woman into submission Bull had laughed.

He'd need a lot more time to prime Adaar for a ride with the Bull. Dorian had scoffed, knowing there was more to it, though he had dropped the subject. For which Bull had been silently grateful. He wanted the magical little Qunari more than he would say, but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone know that before he was ready. He had a plan for Adaar, and it did not include the sweet wooing everyone was expecting. He just needed to get her mind in the right place. So he'd constantly referred to other women, even out of the blue. He'd definitely seen her disappointment and frustration, and he reveled in it. But she had to want him so bad she ached... or wanted to punch him. Either would work for what he had in mind.

So with that goal, Bull told the Tevinter, "That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You." Bull let the comment sink in. He turned his head and grinned as Adaar's back straightened and stiffened. She didn't turn to look at them. He glanced sideways at Dorian./p  
The mage was taken aback, "Uh...what?" Bull turned his face back to Dorian with a smile before he pulled a confused and equally chastised face.

"Oh. Is that not where we were going?" He gave Dorian a wink. The mage, to his credit, slid Adaar's rigid back a sly glance. His lips twitched before he gave Bull a /With a lift of his chin and a kick to his horse's sides, Dorian started off to catch up with the Inquisitor, who had suddenly picked up her own pace. He called over his shoulder in a haughty tone, "No. It very much was not."

Bull grinned and heard Varric Chuckle low beside him. Bull didn't glance his way as the dwarf said, "Well Tiny, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart." Bull gave a non-committal noise as Varric spurred his pony to catch up with their other party members.

And now here he was, watching her drink her sweet ass off with none other than the mage she believes her competition no doubt. Bull's eyes narrowed as he watched Adaar lean close to Dorian, swaying towards him and whispering against his ear. Dorian, to his credit was keeping a straight face, when he glanced up and saw Bull staring he gave him a wicked grin. Dorian slipped one hand to the small of the Inquistor's back as she threw back the rest of her tankard and yelled for another while slamming it down again onto the bar. Dorian kept Bull's eye as he made lazy circles on Adaar's lower back. The bastard. Bull raised his tankard to the mage and took one long last pull before standing.

Dorian sat a little straighter as Bull made his way to the bar. When he reached it he sidled up behind Adaar, she had just noticed Dorian's was gazing past her, and she pivoted haphazardly on her stool, nearly tipping backwards. She let out a giggling hiccup as she swayed. When she had righted herself she was smiling, her teeth a straight flash of white against those kiss stained lips. Bull's fingers tightened on his tankard. He heard the metal creak and loosened his grip as Adaar finally focused on him. Or rather his chest. She looked at it for a good minute before tipping her head back to look at his face. She stared at him with blurry eyes until recognition hit her. Her frown was fierce, if a bit sloppy. Her dark red brows dipped low over her misty eyes, and her already ale reddened cheeks burned brighter as she, he can only assume, decided that she was still quite angry with him.

Bull pulled out the stool next to her and sat, motioning the barkeep, Cabot, to refill his ale, along with Dorian and Adaar's. Adaar had swung away from Bull, ignoring him entirely, as she said, too loudly, "Dorian, if only you were not intereshted in men." Dorian's lips twitched as he gave the Inquisitor an apologetic look. She leaned in very close to Dorian, Bull tried to keep his head from turning, to appear uninterested. From the corner of his eye he saw Adaar place a hand on Dorian's collar. Her fingers curled into the material and she leaned towards him.

"You're shush a good looking man." She cooed. Bull turned his head then, placing his elbow on the bar and his chin on his hand to better watch the show. Dorian caught Bull's look, and unheeding of the glint lurking below the placid smile, raised his own hand to Adaar's neck. He slid it to the back of her head and smiled a smile that promised sex. No other way to put it. Even Adaar, in her drunken stupor caught on to it. She tried to pull away too late.

"Why inquisitor, even though I enjoy the company of the rougher sex…" He leaned in close, pulling Adaar to him, and placing his mouth at her delicately pointed ear. He looked up at Bull as he pressed his lips close to the soft skin. "I do know how to please the fairer one, and now that I'm aware of your interest…"

Bull pushed back his chair and grabbed hold of the hand Adaar had left hanging limply at her side. Dorian leaned back and grinned as Bull tugged the inquisitor stumbling off of her stool, and tripping out of the tavern.

The night air was cool, but Bull barely noticed it. His blood was hot and if he had not gotten Adaar, and himself, out of there, they'd be ordering new barroom furniture be made tomorrow. It was unusually quiet out too, only the guards on the wall were out. He dimly registered how late it must be. They had just gotten to the staircase leading into the main hall when Adaar finally tugged free of his grip on her hand.

"How dare you." She hissed, as she swung away from him. She looked left and then right. For an escape route he assumed. Hers eye lit on the archway underneath the stair and she marched unsteadily towards it. Bull ran a hand down his face before following in her wake. She had just passed under the arch when he caught her hand. She tried to yank away, her eyes blazing, even in the moonlight Bull could see how high her color was. She was beyond drunk, and he'd have one hell of a time talking her down enough to get her to go to bed.

"Let go of me you…you…" She cast about for the right word that would describe just how foul he was. Bull supplied, "Animal?" Her eyes lit with triumph, and as if she had thought of it on her own she laughed.

"Animal" She smirked, as if she had given him a proper set down. Bull tried desperately not to roll his eyes. She yanked at her hand again.

"Would you. Let. GO?!" She pulled harder. Bull merely held on. After a few tugs she less loose a string of curses that would have made any bar back proud, and subsided. Instead she finely looked up at him. Bull's eyes widened in shock. It was not the drunken anger he had expected. Her face had crumpled, her eyes were now misted with more than just alcohol.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" She lisped dejectedly. "It's very clear you are not attracted to me, why can't I flirt with another man?" She grumped, more to herself than to him he decided. She wasn't looking at him again.

"Dorian is handsome…and safe…" She paused at that and frowned at the ground. "Well, that's what I thought until…" Her eyes widened and again she started to tug on her hand. Bull held tight.

She let out a frustrated noise. "Oh will you just let go?" she tugged and again looked up to glare him, gone was the threat of tears. Now just a deep frustration.

"If I can get back before Dorian leaves…maybe I can convince him to at least let me know what kissing a moustache feels like…" She tugged her hand and almost got it that time. Bull could not believe what he had just heard. Something hot and ugly coiled in his belly. Adaar was looking wistfully back at the Tavern and muttering about facial hair and tongues. "Maybe Cullen would oblige…I thought I saw him…"

Bull's hand shot out and he grabbed Adaar's hand in a less than soft grip, he knew. She gasped and finally focused on him, for the first time since he'd walked to the bar she looked at him. Bull pulled both of her hands behind her back, the movement bringing her in close to his chest. Adaar gasped softly. Bull ignored it as he pulled her into him. Her chest met his and it was like lightening. Bull walked her back until he had her pressed against the wall of the archway and himself. Both of them tucked in a shadow away from prying eyes. She was watching him, her eyes still blurry, those plump lips of her's were parted, and moist. Her tongue came out as she licked them nervously.

"Bull…" She never finished the thought. Bull shoved his hips forward pinning her with his body as he brought both of his hands to her head. Her's were squished roughly behind her, and she gave a soft cry as Bull tilted her face to meet his. Bull raised one hand and grasped around the base of her left horn. Her eyes shot wide ask he yanked.

He slid his face close, his mouth a breath from touching hers. Her breath was sweet despite the bite of the ale. Her breast heaved against his chest, soft and hot. With a firm grip still on her horn Bull slid his other hand down her body, making sure to press on every curve on his way down. When he reached her hip he slid his hand behind her and gripped one round ass cheek. Bull didn't give himself the luxury of feeling it out, not this time. He merely tugged her up until she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips.

When she had complied, Bull brought his hand back to her head, cupping it behind her neck as he pulled her horn, turning her head for just the right angle. When she could do nothing but meet his eyes or close hers, he lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He pressed a barely there kiss to those lips. She gave a soft moan. He gave a hard grind of his hips into hers. Rubbing the rigid length of his leather covered cock over the soft cloth of the pants covering her core. Adaar cried out, in pain or pleasure, he didn't care which. He made slow, deliberate circles on her mound. Her breath came in shorter bursts.

"If you ever…" He said softly, emphasizing the word with another hard grind to her. "Ever. Think to ask another man to give you, what I can give you better…" More soft slow circular thrusts. He could vaguely smell her arousal. His cock hardened to the point of pain and he rammed it against her. He captured her cry with his mouth. He was not gentle with her. He drove his tongue past her lips, into her mouth, slid over her tongue, mastering it, giving her no option but to follow his lead. He plundered her mouth as he ground hard and fast into her spreads legs. Her moans and gasps spurring the heat. Her legs began to tighten on his hips, which drug Bull from his arousal. Slightly.

He pulled his mouth from hers, and ceased his hips movements. Her own hips bucked vainly in an attempt to continue the friction. Her eyes were open now, and he read the aroused desperation in them. She was close, and she wanted it. Bull immediately released her. Adaar fell back against the wall, hands still behind her back. Bull almost smiled as he looked her over. Her hair was falling around her face and shoulders, as it had come lose from its tie at some point. Her cotton shirt had freed itself of her soft breeches and rode up lightly, baring a little of her muscled belly. Bull fought the urge to rub the skin there. Her chest was heaving, her lips were almost red from his kisses, and wet…so wet. Bull glanced down where her legs were still spread to keep her balance. A darkly stained slice of fabric rested between her legs. Bulls cock twitched.

"Bull…" Bull stepped back as Adaar went to straighten. She looked up at him through a glassy haze of alcohol and arousal. He smiled in self depreciation. She wouldn't even remember this. He stepped forward and slid a hand between her legs. The damp cloth there made his mouth water. He swirled his finger up and down her slit beneath. She cried out and went to reach for him but Bull pulled away again, bringing his fingers to his mouth. She stared at him as he slid one past his lips. The faint spices of her tickled his taste buds. He sighed and withdrew his fingers.

He turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, "You'll regret it." Bull walked away. He knew the Inquisitor would never make it to her bedroom, but she was safe to lay where she fell. He smiled and licked his lips, trying to taste her again. The little minx deserved a cold hard bed after that display.

Bull took the back door to his bedroom above the tavern. Wanting to avoid anyone commenting on the bulge still clearly visible in his pants. As he closed his door behind him, he slowly slid the offending garment from his swollen member. When he had freed his legs he gave the long length of himself a few hard strokes before sighing in frustration. He turned to his bed and flopped face first onto the welcoming mattress. Or not so, he grunted when he landed, hard, on his cock. He sighed again, not even bothering to move to keep it comfortable.

"You're going to be even more uncomfortable in the time to come." With that horrible pep talk, Bull drifted off. Thinking of soft red lips, and wet trousers.


	2. Sparring Lessons

"Blessed Andraste's tits it hot out." Iron Bull slid an amused glance at the Dwarf leaning on the ramparts beside him. "Why the hell are you up here Tiny?" Bull gave him a shrug.

"It's a nice day, and I was just taking in the…" He looked down at the training ring below. He frowned. "Sights." He sighed and brought a hand up to scrub at his face. That woman was going to be the death of him. She was down in the training ring with Cullen and a few of his men, learning how to use a sword. She was having one hell of a time with it and they were just using practice weapons. Every time she swung she stepped too far in. Put too much weight on just one foot and either lost her balance and stumbled, or outright toppled head over heels into the dust.

She had just done the former of the two when Varric piped in, "I'm sure you're not the only one." The Dwarf chuckled at Bull's immediate scowl. He was right though. Fool woman had gotten it into her head that since it was a nice slow day, the training didn't have to wait. She was determined to be useful in other ways than just as a mage. So she'd dragged the commander, and a few of his best men and women down to the training ground in the courtyard.

They'd all started in light padded armor. Started being the key word. As the morning had progressed, and as things in the arena had heated, slowly but surely, each of them was stripping off as much as was decent, and the damned Inquisitor was no different. Ignoring Varric's smug grin Bull narrowed his eye on the ring. Adaar was on the ground, flat on her back. Cullen was in the ring with her, and had apparently done a good job at blocking her latest advance. He was saying something to her, and by the scowl on her face as she stared up at the sky from her place on the ground, she was not amused. Her face was covered in sweat and dirt, her hair was falling out of its loosely knotted bun.

She looked disheveled and delicious. Bull's eye drifted lower, he clenched a hand on the wall he was leaning on. She had stripped down to nothing more than her form fitting undershirt and a pair of soft gray trousers. Both were covered in dirt. What attracted his attention, and ire, was the deep cut of that too tight shirt. The deep dip of her cleavage was clearly visible, the bindings underneath her shirt doing nothing but pushing them up for all to see, and they were seeing.

Adaar had rolled on to one knee at this point, she had braced a hand on the ground to push herself up, she was turned towards Cullen who had suddenly gone quite. Bull's gaze followed his. He heard a creak from the stone underneath his fingers. He didn't bother to let go. The blonde bastard lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck as his face turned so red Bull could see it from here. One of the male soldiers behind the commander turned to another and whispered in his ear, cause the other one to glace towards the Inquisitor, who had now regained her feet and was glaring at her wooden sword. The man grinned.

Bull had had enough. Prying his fingers from the wall, he turned and swept around Varric who merely smiled and leaned in to get a better look at the proceedings. Bull took the stairs two at a time, but when he reached the bottom he took his time getting to the sparring ring. As he approached he noticed Krem and a couple of his other Chargers had joined the crowd around the ring. They must have noticed him coming from a mile away. They knew this was going to be good. Or bad. Either worked. Adaar was blocking a few of Cullen's harder blows at this point. Bull could admire her defensive stance, which at least she was good at. As he sidled up to the wooden fence surrounding the ring, he saw her grimace when Cullen lunged forward, his sword slamming into hers with enough force to send them both banging into her breast bone. She gave a mighty heave that sent the Commander backwards. If he had been a lesser swordsman he would have stumbled, even though Adaar was a mage, she was still Qunari, and just as tall as the commander. Physical strength was inevitable.

At this range Bull could see the sweat dripping from the both of them. He paid close attention to one particular droplet that had worked its way down Adaar's neck and was sliding slowly down her collar bone. Bull groaned inwardly. If he saw it that meant everyone could see it. She and Cullen had separated, Bull took the moment to interrupt.

"Commander." Cullen's eyes jerked to Bull, his face flushed. He straightened and let his sword drop.

"Bull." Cullen motioned around the ring. "Here to cut in?"

Bull glanced in Adaar's direction. She caught his look and her face flamed bright red. It had been two days since their encounter under the stairs. He was sure she didn't really remember what happened. Her covert looks and quick blushes hinted more that she believed it had been a naughty dream, brought on by too much drink. That was fine by him, he'd caught her a time or two staring at him, he eyes glossy and cheeks pink. When she had noticed he was looking back she had glowed even brighter and stammered any excuse she could to withdraw from his immediate viewing area.

"Of course, I need a few good hits, and she needs a willing practice dummy." He gave the milling crowd a look. "Won't be much fun to watch I'm afraid, I'm sure you all have much better things to do." Almost instantaneously most started to drift away, others grabbed a fellow and took them off on some "duty" they'd forgotten. Bull eyed Krem and his Chargers from across the ring. Krem smiled and shook his head before he turned, waving the others away with him.

He turned to the commander, who in turn looked at Adaar and nodded his head. "Until next time Avyanna." With that he turned on his heel, placing his sword in a bucket outside of the ring before exiting out of sight.

Bull turned and faced Adaar, she was still red, but she had regained her composure and she was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"That was rude Bull. It's been so quiet lately, what was wrong with them spending some free time enjoying a sparring match?" She grinned. "Especially when it can be so fun to watch your leader get her rump kicked into the ground."Bull ignored her question, instead going for one of his own, "So you and the commander are on a first name basis?" He smacked his chest with his fist and motioned for her to advance. Adaar raised a brow at him but raised her sword. She took a few quick steps forward and swung, slamming the wooden weapon into his abdomen. Bull grunted at the sting.

"Cullen and I are friends." She hauled back to swing again. Another smack. This one harder. "Not everyone insists on calling me by my last name or title." Another hit, this one on his chest. Bull stared at her.

"Hey, you don't have to defend anything to me boss." He made his tone deliberately snide. He saw her fingers clench the pommel seconds before she landed a stinging swing to his side. He let out a whoosh of breath and tightened his muscles.

"I'm not defending anything..." She huffed. "Nothing to defend." Her eyes narrowed on him as she pulled back. "And definitely no reason to defend it to YOU." She grimaced, cheeks darkening before she took a jab at his belly. "Even if there were something to defend." Bull caught the sword before the tip landed, much too low for his personal comfort, on his belly.

"You're getting flustered boss." He shoved the sword back, making her stumble. She gasped as she caught herself, and when she had steadied and turned her eyes on him, they blazed. Her blush was gone entirely now. She was getting pissed. Good. He slapped his own chest again.

"Try the convincing again, maybe I'll believe you." Her eyes widened a fraction before they slitted dangerously, but instead of going for him again she straightened and let her weapon fall to her side.

"I don't have to convince you of anything you ass. " She tossed her weapon to the side and turned to walk out of the 'd been waiting for just this moment. With her back turned to him, Bull rushed her, she gasped when he grabbed both of her arms, yanking them behind her. She bucked wildly trying to use her leverage to either flip him over her or probably just wiggle loose. From his new position behind her Bull swept her legs from underneath her. They tumbled to the ground and he did not try to maneuver them so he would take the brunt of the fall. Her let her land first. Her grunt of pain was almost satisfying. She was still for a long moment. Her face pressed to the ground, hands still captured between then.

Then she burst into action. She kicked and bucked her hips violently. Bull slid one of his hands out from between them and braced it on the ground.

"You sneaky little…" She gasped as Bull used one of his legs to pin one of hers. She continued to kick the other one until he wrapped his own leg around it, effectively stopping her movements. Bull did not miss the way her ass was cupped into his hips, that after all, was exactly what he had wanted. Pressing her the way that he was, she could only turn her head to side glare at him. She tried to free her hands and he tightened his grip. She winced.

"You don't turn your back on an opponent Avyanna." He bent his arm to lean low, whispering it into her ear. She writhed in his grasp. It was all he could do not to moan as she bumped her hips hard back into him.

"Bull…" She gritted between her teeth. "Let. Me. GO." She wiggled again and Bull had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping. "You have absolutely no right to…" She subsided for a moment, but she didn't fool him. He purposefully relaxed his grip. Almost as soon as he did she blew up against him. He waited it out, holding tightly. When she was gasping in breaths beneath him he leaned in again. This time shoving his hips forward into her splayed legs. She gasped, her head bucking backwards so fast that he had to jerk back to avoid the metal tips of her horns.

"Get off! You have no right to care about whom I talk to…spar with…am...interested in." She punctuated each with an ever weakening twist of her body. Bull just held himself above her. Letting her try. When she had calmed again Bull pulsed his hips against her again, making sure she was fully aware of all the power he had over her. This time she gave him a moan. Bull reveled in the soft sound. He continued his soft pulsing thrusts. To anyone looking out at them, they wouldn't be noticeable, it would just look like he had the poor Inquisitor in a hold that she was too proud to uncle out of.

"I have notright?" He said softly, again leaning into her ear. The pointed little tip twitched when his breath fell on it, and his hips jerked involuntarily in response. Covering it quickly, he resumed his soft thrusts, adding in a slow slide of his covered cock up and down her center.

His teeth found her ear and he nibbled. Adaar groaned. "It would seem to me that I have every right." He bumped her harder with his hips and she gasped.

"Tell me…" He intoned softly. "Does the commander's cock intrigue like mine does?" He bumped her again and she wiggled helplessly against him. At her silence he tightened his grip on her wrists. Before she could reply though, he released her. He disentangled himself and she flopped unceremoniously to the ground. She sputtered as she spit the dirt from her mouth. Bull stood and watched as she rolled to sit up on her bottom.

She was staring at him, eyes wide. He didn't smile at her, though he was grinning wickedly on the inside. Her breasts were covered in dirt now, and she was completely disheveled. She looked like she'd just been fucked on the ground. Bull shifted on his feet, which drew Adaar's gaze down. If possible her eyes doubled in size. Her cheeks flamed and her gaze shot up to his. He watched her throat work as she swallowed. He lifted an eyebrow, but as she opened her mouth to speak he lifted a hand.

"When you're ready to find out." She snapped her mouth closed so hard he heard her teeth click. Her eyes narrowed as she shot back into action, trying to get up.

"Come and find me." He left her then, struggling in the dirt and seething.


End file.
